User blog:Matt Hadick/The Newsroom Starter's Guide
With the second season of Newsroom, Aaron Sorkin's media-centered political drama, scheduled to premiere on July 14th, we thought it would be a good time to provide something of Starter's Guide/Cheat Sheet for the series. Whether you're completely new to Newsroom and looking for something to help ease you into the show's complicated interpersonal cobweb, or a fan of the first season seeking a quick refresh, this guide will bring you up to speed before the premiere. Overview After nearly compromising his career by making a series of off-the-cuff remarks about the dismal condition of the United States and its people (much in the vein of Network, which show creator has often cited as an inspiration) during a televised roundtable discussion, acclaimed news anchor Will McAvoy (Jeff Daniels) returns to his office to find out that his executive producer has transitioned to a new program, poaching most of McAvoy's staff in the process. Armed with a new staff and executive producer -- his ex-girlfriend (Emily Mortimer), no less -- McAvoy sets out on a patriotic and quixotic mission to do the news well in the face of corporate and commercial obstacles, as well as as their own complicated interpersonal relationships. You can catch up on the first season via HBO Go (HBO and Cable subscription required) or the recently released Season One DVD's, available here. Click here for a rundown of Season One! Main Characters Name: Will McAvoy Actor: Jeff Daniels Position: Lead News Anchor, News Night Relationships: MacKenzie McHale (Ex-Girlfriend) Overview: William Duncan McAvoy is the lead anchor on News Night. He became popular by "not bothering anyone" with his news coverage and has been called the Jay Leno of news anchors. After a televised tirade, however, where he gave offered biting criticism for the United States, he decided to change his approach. Name: MacKenzie McHale Actor: Emily Mortimer Position: Executive Producer, News Night Relationships: Will McAvoy (Ex-Boyfriend); Brian Benner (ex-Boyfriend) Overview: MacKenzie McHale, commonly known as "Mac", is the executive producer of News Night, and is responsible for what is known as 'News Night 2.0'. She has a history with McAvoy. Name: Jim Harper Actor: John Gallagher, Jr. Position: Senior Producer, News Night Relationships: Lisa Lambert (Ex-Girlfriend) Overview: James Harper, commonly called Jim, is a Senior Producer for News Night. He turned out an enticing offer to executively produce own show to continue working with his mentor, MacKenzie McHale. Name: Margaret Jordan Actor: Alison Pill Position: Associate Producer, News Night Relationships: Don Keefer (Boyfriend) Overview: Margaret Jordan, also known as Maggie, is a member of the News Night staff.'. Maggie started as a News Night intern and Will McAvoy's assistant. Upon her arrival, MacKenzie McHale immediately promoted Maggie to associate producer because of her appreciation for loyalty. Name: Don Keefer Actor: Thomas Sadoski Position: Executive Producer, News Night Relationships: Margaret Jordan (Girlfriend) Overview: A realist who left McAvoy's team to produce his own show in a better time-slot, poaching his entire staff in the process, Keefer is a realist who, despite his ideals, adheres to the process that pulls ratings, rather than the one that's most ethical. Name: Neal Sampat Actor: Dev Patel Position: Associate Producer, News Night Overview: Neelamani Sampat, commonly called Neal, is a member of the News Night staff and is responsible for writing the blog of the show's anchor Will McAvoy. Name: Sloan Sabbith Actor: Olivia Munn Position: Senior Financial Reporter, News Night Overview: Though she could be pulling in a much higher salary working for a large financial institution, Sloan chooses to work as Newsroom's Senior Financial Reporter instead. Name: Charlie Skinner Actor: Sam Waterston Position: Television Executive, ACN Overview: Charles Skinner, commonly called Charlie, is a Television Executive. He is the Director of the News Division for the Atlantic Cable News (ACN) network. News Night is among the programs produced by his Division. How excited are you for the second season of The Newsroom? Very excited! Can't wait to find out what happens. Pretty excited. I'll check it out, but I'm not very excited. Not excited at all! I'm not a fan. Never heard of this show, but I could see myself liking it. Category:Blog posts